118451-stuck-at-retrieving-characters
Content ---- ---- ---- Yup, same problem. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If the servers are down, was there an announcement in game? Just curious cause I'm not seeing anything posted online about it from Carbine. | |} ---- ---- Not the 'retrieve characters'/login server'! ba-da-bump *tssshhhh* | |} ---- ---- Really?!?!?! Is it really that bad that people expect the servers to be up when there is no posted maintance? I have seen posts on Redit and Twitter about this issue and zero response...? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, thanks. Hope this will be resolved soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, you have no idea why the game crashed (WoW was hit with DDOS that made their expansion launch faulter yesterday, could be this) and you are upset that this forum wasn't responded to within 5 min of post at 8:10 am on Saturday. Unless you know it is maintenance or a bug, stop complaining with uninformed speculations. | |} ---- ---- ---- Shhhh :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They require so much food! May have tripped over the feed bag. :) Again thank you guys for your patience, I see some are getting into Entity, is Warhound still having problems? - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- 20 min response time during non-peak use seems reasonable. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unless you've changed your settings to match your timezone. | |} ---- There are 2 types of people on game forums, complainers and apologists. I'm a complainer, so stop telling me how to do my job! | |} ---- Thank you for the feedback, I'm still currently waiting for a response back from our team. I will update the thread as soon as I hear anything. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A response is fine but this error is unacceptable. I play this game about once a week now due to my interest in it. The CS is dwindling rapidly and causing players to leave. The game went from over 20 servers 6 months ago to 2 "Mega" servers, which I believe are just regular servers anyways. This is why MMO's die. And Warhound is also not working, I have no idea why you couldn't tell that by just logging an account in Chillia. | |} ---- Well, I'm here monitoring the forums and not currently attempting to log in during my work shift. :) That being said, as I have mentioned, this issue on both Entity AND Warhound has been sent to our team and they are currently investigating it as we speak. :) Hang tight please while we get this fixed up so you can all get back in game. Thank you. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Right up there with unplugging it and plugging it back in Along with kicking it. :) | |} ---- That was my next advice.....well.....I got nothing else. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "There's only one man who would dare give me the raspberry: Lone Starr!" I guess this is what I get for logging off for breakfast. :sigh: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The chompacabra's blood is on your hands. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----